


to the brim

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights they decide to experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the brim

Some nights, they decide to experiment.

It doesn't happen often - most nights they just curl up on the couch together with Danneel in one of Jared's oversized t-shirts - but some nights Danneel shows up at his door in a trenchcoat, heels, and a smile, providing an open invitation for experimentation and variation.

Tonight happens to be one of those nights, and as he walks slowly around the bed, Jared remembers just how much fun these kind of games can be.

Danneel is tied up on the bed, wrists and elbows bound together in front of her and then roped to the bottom of the headboard to let her rest forward on her elbows, her breasts nearly pressed against the mattress. The spreader bar between her thighs keeps her up on her knees, feet still enclosed in her high heels and her ass raised up in the air to give Jared easy access. She's already moaning through the knotted tie that Jared fitted between her lips, lipstick smeared around her mouth and her eyeliner smudged by involuntary tears as she shakes and trembles through another orgasm.

Jared cups her face as she comes down, kissing along her jaw and tugging the gag out to kiss her lips as he murmurs, "You okay?"

She tugs on the ropes binding her hands and Jared reaches up to push the sweaty strands of hair that have escaped from her ponytail back off her face as she gasps. "It feels good. I- I'm so full, Jared. Fuck..."

Jared grins and kisses her again, tongue slipping inside her mouth to steal away what's left of her breath as she kisses him back, eager and desperate for some kind of face to face contact. Her arms are trembling from holding herself up and Jared pulls away from the kiss, uncertain whether she's going to make it to the end of the session but curious to find out. He strokes through her hair again and slides a hand under her body to cup her breasts as he asks, "Can you take another one for me?"

Danneel hesitates, already exhausted and overstimulated from the two orgasms Jared's pulled out of her, but she nods, shifting position as much as the bar between her thighs will allow and rolling her hips needily. "Yeah. I can take it."

"Good girl."

He kisses her forehead and smiles as Danneel lets out a disappointed noise when he doesn't drop a kiss to her lips as well. Crawling back down the expansive bed, Jared settles himself between her legs and toys with the string of thick, round beads which is currently half inside Danneel's ass and half dangling down between her parted cheeks. Her thighs are slick with sweat and come, and he can feel the vibrations of the toy that’s pushed up inside her pussy as he kisses her cheek and tugs teasingly on the string.

Danneel groans, canting her ass back into Jared's touch, and he pulls back to press the next bead against her hole. She's taken two already, each one bigger than the last, but the third and fourth ones are still waiting to get pushed inside if she can last that long. Feeling the slippery lube coating his fingers, Jared positions the third round ball against her ass and says, "Take a deep breath, baby."

She does, shoulders trembling as she sucks in a breath, and Jared reaches between her legs to press on her clit just as he pushes the ball inside.

Danneel cries out and bucks up, pushing the ball in deeper as she shudders at the touch to her clit, and Jared smiles, crooking his fingers and running his knuckles down her inner thighs while he drops a kiss to the base of her spine. "Shhh... That's it, it's in. Now you're going to come again for me."

She shakes her head, the protest weak and half-hearted. "I can't..."

"Yes, you can." He pulls her thighs down so that they're at a wider angle to her body and he drops onto his back to slide between her legs and under her torso. She sobs, tied up and at the mercy of the vibrator in her cunt, and Jared runs his hands down her sides as he murmurs against her breasts. "Shhh, baby. It's okay, I got you."

He thumbs over her clit but then turns his attention to her tits as he works on getting her ready to come yet again. He takes his time, kissing the underside of her breasts to feel the weight of them resting against his face as he licks and tickles along the line of her ribs with his tongue. His hands come up, lifting and squeezing her tits and pushing them together for him to lick at her cleavage as he groans happily. "God, I love your tits."

Danneel makes a reluctant noise of pleasure and Jared smiles. "You like this?" He sucks on one of her nipples, running his teeth over the nub while he rolls the other between his fingers, and he teases, "Next time you want to play, we should make a rule that you don't get to wear a bra all weekend." He tugs at her nipple again and chuckles when she moans. "I wanna be able to make you sound like that all the time."

"Mmm, yeah." Despite her earlier protests, Danneel is squirming as much as her bindings will allow and Jared licks over her nipples a couple more times as she murmurs, "Sounds good. We should-" She cries out when Jared pinches her nipples sharply and grinds down in an attempt to get some pressure on her clit. "We should get some toys," she finishes breathily and Jared raises his eyebrows as he reaches down to help her get closer to her peak.

"Yeah? You want that?" He slips his fingers down between her folds, feeling how wet she is and how responsive her needy little movements are when he presses the heel of his hand against her clit and lets her set her own pace. "We should get some clamps for you," he says, rubbing her slowly as he coaxes her towards release. "You can sit there on the couch with them on while we watch TV." He smiles against her breasts. "You think you could still beat me on Halo 3 with your tits like that?"

Danneel laughs, moving faster and faster against his hand as she drops her head and gasps, "You can spank me after I kick your ass."

Jared grins and hums around one of her nipples just to make her cry out. "I think I can handle that. You want me to spank your ass or your tits?"

"Oh, God-"

Just the suggestion is enough and he smiles against her breasts when Danneel comes again, hips bucking and breath coming out in ragging pants as she cries out, "Fucker-"

Laving his tongue over her nipples, Jared chuckles. "You love it."

He strokes over her side and belly as she comes back to earth, barely holding herself up anymore, and he wriggles down to drop soft kisses around her navel and on the soft skin between her hips. "Just one more, baby."

Danneel shakes her head with more urgency this time, strung-out but not safewording. "It's too much. Not again, I can't..."

"You can," Jared coaxes, knowing that she wants reassurance and encouragement rather than an actual end to the session. "Last one. Think how fucking full you're gonna be."

"I'm already fuckin' full," she groans, biting her lip at the steady vibrations that Jared can feel running through her. He slides down the bed and lifts his head to blow cool air against her clit as he rests the last bead against her hole. Danneel moans at the size of it and the bed shakes when she struggles uselessly against the ropes binding her arms. "Jared, it's too much. It won't fit-"

"It will." The ball feels huge in his fingers as he rolls it around the rim of her ass but he strokes the back of her thigh with his other hand as he says, "It'll feel good. I'll get you there."

She shivers when he blows air on her clit again, her pussy dripping with the evidence of her last three orgasms as Jared twists the vibrator inside her to make her groan. "I-"

Jared applies a little more pressure to the ball and props himself up on his elbow to lick tentatively at her soaked pussy. Danneel cries out above him and he feels the ball start to push her ass open once again as her cries become sharper and needier. "Do it! Jared, push it, I can't-"

He obliges, feeling the ball getting pushed inside her body by the way her ass clenches and loosens, and from the low groan that follows, he knows Danneel is dealing with the movement of the whole set of beads inside her ass and the newly intense pressure against her hole from the inside. Her hips grind down and he lifts his head to lap eagerly at her wet pussy, licking around the base of the vibrator until his tongue can't take the stimulation. He licks between her folds, burying his face in her cunt and letting her juices smear over his cheeks and chin as he works her through the feeling of fullness, trying to touch her overstimulated clit as little as possible.

Coating his fingers in her come, he runs them down the crack of her ass and then down to her pussy where he spreads his hand wide to press on the vibrator in her cunt and the balls filling her ass at the same time. She moans louder, a broken gasp of "Oh, fuck, yes...", and Jared nudges his nose against the sensitive spot just below her clit as he curls his tongue against the wet heat of her pussy.

This time she lets out a desperate yell when the release hits her, and Jared holds her hips as she bucks and writhes against him, coating his tongue and lips and cheeks as she comes all over his face.

"Oh god, oh god-"

Her back arches as she presses against him and Jared keeps licking, wanting to make the final payoff as good for her as his own was, way back when she had her first orgasm of the night. He pushes the vibrator in at a different angle, nudging it harder against the back wall of her cunt, close to where the balls are filling her ass, and he feels her shudder again against his mouth as she sobs and cries out again.

It's hard to tell if it's a fresh hit or an aftershock but he keeps licking at her hot, dripping cunt until she exhales slowly and manages to raise her hips with a quiet moan.

"Oh god..."

Jared swipes a hand across his mouth and starts to work the vibrator out of her pussy as he grins. "I'm guessing that was good for you?"

Danneel sounds dazed when she murmurs, "Oh, hell yeah."

Jared slides out from between her legs and starts to work the beads out of her ass as she shifts and adjusts. "I don't even know what that was but-" She winces and then gasps as the last ball slips free, finishing with a smile, "It was awesome."

Dropping the vibrator and beads into the bag by the bed, Jared runs his hand down her trembling thighs and kisses the inside of her legs as he unbuckles the spreader bar that's keeping her open. "You really liked it?"

"I say again: awesome." She half-collapses when Jared frees her legs, and she leans into him when he crawls up to untie the soft rope from around her arms. "I'm gonna be feeling it tomorrow though."

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Jared points out, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Even with the taste of her own juices covering his lips, she kisses back happily and licks his mouth clean before she pulls away. "I solemnly pledge to carry you everywhere you need to go."

Danneel laughs, and even with her flushed cheeks and disheveled hair, Jared is reminded how fucking gorgeous she is. He unwraps the rope from her arms and presses light kisses to the insides of her wrists as he asks, "Shower?"

Danneel crinkles her nose in disapproval and looks at the clock at the side of the bed with sleepy eyes. "What time is it?"

"11:32," Jared says and she curls her hands around one of his arms to tug him down to bed.

"Then I'm saving the shower till when it's actually Sunday," she murmurs, already looking half asleep as she rests her head against the pillow and yawns. "I want you to carry me."

Jared chuckles and lays down next to her, pulling the sheets over both of them and resting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm gonna regret making that offer, aren't I?"

Danneel's smile is lazy and content as she snuggles up against him. "I just like taking advantage of you."

"Hey, right back at you."

She nudges him with her elbow and teases, "Pervert."

With his free arm, Jared leans over to turn the light off and settles back in bed as he asks, just wanting to be sure, "You liked what we did tonight, right? I didn't go too far?"

"I would've said something if I wasn't into it," she promises and tilts her head up to kiss him. "Tonight was awesome. You were awesome. Thank you."

She drops a soft kiss against his lips before snuggling in close and patting him on the chest with a playful smile. "Now go to sleep. I need you well-rested to carry me around tomorrow."


End file.
